


delay

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Kinda, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, and five is mentally is in his 60s, and this is set in like 2006/2007ish before they leave the mansion, au where they all went back to 2003, but he did punch a youth™️ in the face, does not acknowledge s2, five considers vanya his wife, five didn’t actually cheat, happy kinktober day 3!, the thing about youth culture is that five doesn’t understand it, they’re all physically 17 but are mentally in their 30s, vanya considers five a cheating jerk, which is probably more problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “I think it’s safe to say Vanya saw the interview,” Ben murmured into his ear, and Five jumped. He had forgotten about that.Five was in trouble. He could see it in the feral way Vanya was now scooping whipped cream onto her tongue. The look she was giving him was akin to a wife who had caught her husband cheating.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	delay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts).



> This fic is for JJ because she’s done so many writing sprints with me, and she listens to me complain about said writing sprints. Thank you so much for all the work you put out and thank you for being such a great friend! I WILL be reading your Beetlejuice Fiveya fic pretty soon👀 and I WILL be crying about it to you over DMs.
> 
> I didn’t tag any warnings because I didn’t know exactly what applied here. They are physically 17, but this is an AU where they all went back to 2003 after the events of season 1. It’s set in 2006/2007, so they’d be just about to leave the Hargreeves mansion. A fan also kisses Five without his consent, and it’s referenced but not shown. If either of those things bother you, it is absolutely fine to not read. ALL of my kinktober fics can be read completely separately, so, if you skip any of them, it won’t affect your understanding.

Vanya’s lips curled around her straw, and he realized that she had painted them a cherry red. Five frowned at her, and she drew her tongue down the length of the straw. He cleared his throat. 

“You okay, Five?” Ben asked at his side. “You look… sweaty.”

Five scowled. “I’m fine.”

Allison and Luther were holding hands across the table, talking in muted voices. Diego, Klaus, and Ben sat beside Five. Vanya had chosen to sit across from him at Griddy’s, which had made him both confused and irritated. Plus, sitting beside Diego, Klaus, and Ben was a dangerous game, especially with one of them being in an argument with another. Five was not aware if it was Klaus and Ben or Ben and Diego or Diego and Klaus that were together, and, frankly, the logistics of the three of them sneaking around meant that Reginald would likely find out. With their (second) eighteenth birthday steadily approaching, they had only grown more brazen. 

Five attributed all of their insolence to being grown ass adults in 17 year old bodies. He was well aware Vanya would not have been staring at him this way with the straw gripped between her teeth if this was their first time being seventeen. 

It was deeply distracting. When she sucked the remainder of the frappuccino off of the straw, sucking in her cheeks, it was obscene for reasons other than the fact that it was a frappuccino (which, frankly, the concept of sugar, cream, and ice being blended together with a small amount of coffee actually in it, being branded as coffee, was obscene enough.)

“I think it’s safe to say Vanya saw the interview,” Ben murmured into his ear, and Five jumped. He had forgotten about that. 

Five was in trouble. He could see it in the feral way Vanya was now scooping whipped cream onto her tongue. The look she was giving him was akin to a wife who had caught her husband cheating. 

To clarify, Five had not cheated on Vanya. A crazed fan _had_ tried to make out with him. The interviewers had cut off the interview before the world could see Five punching a nineteen year old in the face (not that an interviewer would think much of the age, but, considering Five was sixty-two by this point, he felt weird punching today’s youths.) He still didn’t see how, even if Vanya had not seen what was admittedly not one of his finer moments, she would ever feel threatened by _that._ When they had been twelve, his first kiss from Vanya had come from a situation similar. He didn’t think her pecking him on the lips was what she intended though. 

“Would you guys like anything else?” A waitress, very young, asked them. She was leaning towards Five, and he wanted to snap at the woman that he was _already having_ trouble with Vanya, who at this point may as well be his wife. 

“Yeah, Five, do you want anything else?” Vanya asked, leaving the whip cream dribbling down her chin when she snapped her gaze up. The lipstick was melding together with it, smearing her lipstick and making the excess of whipped cream pinken. It was a filthy display, and he wanted to lick her chin clean. 

“We’re fine,” Five grumbled, deciding then he was not going to be violent again with another youth. 

When the waitress left, Diego snapped, “Five, I wanted another donut.”

“Then walk your happy ass over to the counter and get another donut.” 

“Why is everyone mad?” Luther asked, ever the leader. He and Allison had been too wrapped up in each other to notice the tension at the table. Luther frowned at Vanya, grabbing a napkin and dabbing up the contents of the frappucino on her chin. “Here, sis, let me get that for ya.” 

Vanya sneered at him while Allison explained, “Five and Vanya are likely having marital problems, and she’s clearly trying to do some sort of lewd public display.” 

“Seventeen year olds can get married here?” Klaus asked. “Vanya, when did you have a child marriage?”

“I’m thirty three, Klaus. Also, Five and I _aren’t_ married.”

“Oh, right! Five is sixty-two. Five, are you _feeling sixty-twoooooo?_ ” 

Allison rolled her eyes at Klaus. “That song doesn’t come out for six years, do at least _try_ to be subtle about being from the future.” 

“Oh, right because talking about T. Swift is gonna cause another apocalypse, I _forget._ She’s not even relevant yet, really. Although when I have to hear somebody talking about ‘Teardrops On My Guitar,’ I will probably slip up and be like ‘oh, she’s relevant now?’” 

“Was she ever relevant?” Diego grumbled.

“I thought _1989_ was a pretty good album,” Luther said, defending Taylor Swift. Five didn’t know who Taylor Swift was, was likely living in the apocalypse when he would have learned this information, but he was not about to admit that he didn’t know something they did, so he just snorted pompously. 

“I wonder how many people have cheated on Taylor Swift,” Vanya quipped. 

He scowled at her. “First of all, I didn’t _cheat_ on you, and I will _not_ feel guilt for a fan trying to grab my ass and licking my mouth.”

“Oh, so you admit it? She grabbed your ass?”

Five was pretty sure he was going to have an aneurysm. 

“How did the lyrics go for ‘Teardrops On my Guitar _’_ go again, Ben?” Klaus asked. “I feel like the guy from _Yesterday_ , sometimes.”

“The apocalypse happened before that movie came out,” Allison said, frowning. She had wanted a part, but apparently her British accent wasn’t ‘believable’ and punching a director in the groin was ‘immoral’ and ‘illegal’ and ‘not a healthy way to deal with unresolved feelings for one’s brother’ (the therapists’ words, not hers.) 

“We saw a trailer,” Ben explained. “It was during this point in time where Klaus slept in movie theaters.” 

Klaus smiled, reminiscent. “Yeah, I miss those days.” 

“You know what I miss?” Ben commented. _“Buzzfeed Unsolved._ People proving ghosts weren’t real was the highlight of my afterlife.” 

“You don’t believe in ghosts?” Allison asked incredulously.

Five ignored them, still reeling at the way Vanya was still staring at him like he’d committed adultery. “ _She_ grabbed _my_ ass, I had no control there whatsoever!” 

“Ugh, Five, nobody wants to hear about people grabbing your ass,” Diego complained. 

He turned his seething onto Diego. “Right, you’re already tapped out on brothers you’re planning on sleeping with.”

“I actually am trying to get a full scorecard,” Ben offered up, unhelpfully. “But I once saw Vanya brutally slaughter a mannequin at JC Penney’s that you walked too close to, so I’m not going near you at all.”

“ _You_ broke the mannequin at JC Penney’s?” Allison asked, disbelief covering her tone. 

“Is anyone else going to bring up that she has done that to multiple stores at the mall?” 

“Is anyone else going to bring up that Vanya is jealous of _mannequins?”_

“Diego, Klaus, shut _up,_ ” Five snapped. 

“Hey, in this entire time, she has not performed felatio on straws, I would say this was a successful distraction,” Klaus defended. 

“Five, I have to have a private discussion with you.”

“If you _break_ Griddy’s with your dalliances in a public bathroom,” Allison warns. “I swear to Jesus, Vanya, they _just_ got on the kolache bandwagon, even if theirs are unnecessarily phallic.”

Vanya’s eyes went white, skin glowing, and the others collectively groaned as she grabbed Five by his tie and dragged him to what was actually a supply closet by the bathroom. He gave them all a pitiful look, hoping they were aware that he blamed them entirely for not paying better attention to fans during the stupid interviews. They all leered at him, clearly blaming him for whatever damage was about to happen in their favorite place to go since childhood. 

Vanya shoved him inside the closet, displacing straws and causing them to rain down on his forehead. He was about to complain to Vanya about it, but she was roughly pulling down his pants. 

“You’re aware that I didn’t _choose_ for that fan to kiss me, right?”

She gripped his dick in her hand. “I’m just trying to give you a reminder-“

He interrupted, “Jealousy is unhealthy, Vanya.”

He didn’t add, _‘and please, Jesus fuck, be jealous more often.’_

She smirked, clearly catching on regardless, “You get jealous too, Five.”

That he did. He edged his hips forward as subtly as possible, mindful of the box of napkins that could topple over at any second. “Do you not want me to be jealous, sweetheart? My little hypocrite?”

She ran her tongue down the length of him, the same way she had done to the straw. “Do you not want me to be jealous, Five?” she countered. 

He was not going to let her win there, so he kept his lips sealed. She closed her small fist around him, the cherry red lipstick had now faded to pink and would have made her look innocent as her huge brown eyes stared up at him if not for what she was doing. 

“Cute,” he mumbled, not able to help it. She beamed up at him, and he brushed her bangs from her eyes. She reached underneath her skirt, touching herself with her free hand, and closed her mouth around him. 

“You have no right to be jealous,” he groaned out. “None at all.”

She hummed against him, and he jerked into her face. “You know you’re the only one for me,” he growled. “The _only_ one, V. You don’t g-gotta be jealous.”

She pulled back, and he nearly whimpered, wanting her mouth on him the second it went away. 

“Don’t you like it when I am?” Her voice was soft, licking her lips. He could see her lipstick had smeared against his cock. 

He wanted her to keep touching him, so he ground out, “I love it, V. Love _you._ ”

She smiled brightly, and he made a wounded noise at it. When her small mouth was on him again, he yelped, thrusting into her mouth. She choked on his dick at the movement, but she recovered quickly, pulling away for just a second before going back to him. He could see the movements of her arm, the one pleasuring herself, quickening. He knotted his hands into her hair, praising her, knowing that would help her along even if he couldn’t touch her really at this angle. 

“Never change,” he told her, petting her hair, and he saw the way her lips curled at the comment. The praise he had given before had been worshipping, but he suspected that Vanya very much enjoyed it when he teased her just a bit. “My possessive, little, hypocritical demon.” 

She giggled and, _fuck_. “Vanya, I’m c-close, just a second m-“

Her mouth was off him. If his eyes filled with tears, that was between him and the box of napkins in the Griddy’s storage closet. 

“B-baby,” he whimpered. “What are you…?” 

Vanya rose to her full height, but not before she pulled his pants back up, zipping them on and clasping the button. He now was very obviously tenting in them. 

She kissed him, and he could taste the pre-cum ( _just_ pre-cum because Vanya was apparently trying to kill him for all of the many crimes he’d committed in his life) against her mouth. 

“Vanya,” he pleaded, not above it in the slightest. “Vanya, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good. Just-“

She smiled at him, kissing him again. “I know you’ll be good, dear.”

“Vanya, wait!” She was opening the door, and he was… Okay, yeah, he was crying. Sue him. 

“We gotta go, Father will notice if we’re missing any longer, Five,” Vanya chastised. “Come on, now.”

“Vanya, please, I’ll do anything-“

“Okay, let’s go home then!” 

He followed her out to the lobby of Griddy’s, and his siblings, upon seeing his tented pants and the fact that he had tears rolling down his cheeks, blubbering at Vanya, gave pitying nods to him, like this is what they had expected to happen. Five was well aware he looked like a mess, but he could easily murder the patrons of the restaurant who were giving him funny looks. He _might_ out of sheer frustration.

“Tough break, dude,” Diego said, scarfing down what had to have been his ninth donut. 

Five sat down, trying to think of equations to calm himself. 

“Oh, god, Vanya found out about the phallic Kolaches,” Ben gasped, looking at where she was handing the waitress a handful of cash, stolen from Reginald’s safe. “She’s ordering one.”

Five slammed his head against the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and happy third day of kinktober!!! 🍂🍁🎃🥳
> 
> I realized that I have neglected to include my regular Fiveya week announcements, so I’m going to include a little snippet from one of my WIPS for Fiveya week after I do make the announcement. 
> 
> Fiveya week is from November 1st to November 7th and it is for creators of fan content for fiveya to make fanfics, fanart, fanvids, moodboards, playlists, fan edits, or whatever other creative works centered around fiveya based off daily prompts. Platonic or romantic fiveya are both allowed as long as the work centers around Five and Vanya. If work is nsfw or includes triggering content, please make sure to tag accordingly. For full details, check out the fivevanya tumblr page! 
> 
> The prompts are as follows:  
> November 1st: Memories  
> November 2nd: Dance/Train  
> November 3rd: Childhood  
> November 4th: Sparrow AU  
> November 5th: Guilt  
> November 6th: Endings/Beginnings  
> November 7th: Free Day
> 
> As promised, here is a snippet from my WIP for day 3: childhood-
> 
> ““Sound,” Pogo told her gently. “Sound will make it less scary.”  
> “I’m not scared,” she said, but her voice came out as weak. It was the malnourishment, she knew. She was not scared, and soon she’d come out of Home. “I like Home.”  
> Mother made her call the cage Home, saying that then it would feel like one.  
> It hadn’t worked.”


End file.
